ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Karan Brar
| birth_place = Redmond, Washington, U.S. | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2010–present | signature = | signature_size = | website = KaranBrar.com | box_width = }} Karan Brar (born January 18, 1999) is an American teen actor, best known for his role as Chirag Gupta in the Wimpy Kid feature film franchise, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, '' Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, and ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, as well as for his co-starring role as Ravi Ross on the Disney Channel Original Series Jessie, and its subsequent spin-off Bunk'd. He also voice acted on the animated film Peabody and Sherman. Early life Karan Brar was born on January 18, 1999 in Redmond, Washington, to parents Jasbinder and Harinder Brar, who are of Indian ancestry. He was raised in Bothell, Washington, and has one older sibling, a sister named Sabreena. Brar attended Cedar Wood Elementary School and studied acting at John Robert Powers and Patti Kalles workshops. Career Brar began his acting career at the age of 11, starring as Indian middle schooler Chirag Gupta in the comedy feature film Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Born and raised in the United States, Brar naturally speaks with an American accent and worked with a dialect coach to perfect his Indian accent for the role. In March 2011, Brar reprised his role as Chirag Gupta in the feature film sequel Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules. In October 2011, it was confirmed that he would also be reprising his role as Chirag for the third installment of the Wimpy Kid franchise, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, released on August 3, 2012. In April 2010, he appeared in the Seeds of Compassion advertorial campaign announcing the Dalai Lama's visit to Seattle, as well as appearing in commercials for Shell Gasoline and Committee for Children. In September 2011, Brar landed the role of 10-year-old Indian adoptee Ravi Ross on the Disney Channel comedy series Jessie. During pre-production of the show, the role of Ravi was originally intended to be an Hispanic boy named Javier from South America, but casting directors were impressed with Brar during the audition process and ultimately decided to recreate the role for him. In February 2015, an new Disney Channel series Bunk'd, a spin-off of Jessie, was announced, in which Brar would reprise his role as Ravi Ross, co-starring alongside Peyton List and Skai Jackson. Personal life Brar lives in the Los Angeles area with his parents and older sister. He is fluent in English, Punjabi and Hindi. When he is not busy working, Brar enjoys figure skating, roller skating, swimming, hip-hop dancing, rapping and playing video games. He also starred in one of Youtuber Lilly Singh's videos. Filmography Films Television Awards References External links *Official Website * Category:1999 births Category:Male actors from Washington (state) Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male actors of Indian descent Category:American male television actors Category:Living people Category:People from Redmond, Washington Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Bothell, Washington